Script: Sonny
Opening Cutscene ;Sonny : They call me Sonny. : I'd like to tell you more about myself, but I can't. : I don't even know my real name. : It all started a year ago, on that dreadful ship... : I'll never forget the ship. : I died there. : But somebody brought me back. ;Louis : Wake up, Sonny! Let's hope you're not too far gone. ;Sonny : ...Sonny? ;Louis : Hey, would you look at that! Maybe there's hope for you yet. : Come on, let's move! We need to get off this ship. ;Sonny : Who are you? ;Louis : I'm Louis. Just a friend. Can you walk? ;Sonny : Yeah. ;Louis : You'll need a weapon. Grab something. ;Sonny : Uh...how about this pipe? ;Louis : Sounds fine, take it! This way! Zone 1: White November Stage 1 ;Louis : I may be blind, but there's no mistaking that smell. Can you take him out? ;Sonny : Yes, I...I suppose I can. Ugh...I don't feel too well. ;Louis : It will wear off eventually. You need to focus! ;Information : Notice the grey 'ring' in the lower middle panel, around the exclamation mark. Wait until it turns blue. : Once the ring is blue, click on the enemy to target him. Your abilities will appear around him. ;Sonny : He doesn't look too happy. ;Louis : He's enraged! You'll have to defend yourself! Get ready! ;Information : Target yourself instead of the enemy this turn, so you can use your defensive ability. : To find out more about an ability, hold your mouse over its icon for a couple of seconds. ;Louis : Good job, Sonny. Keep going, and stay alert. There will be more of them ahead. Popup Screen ;Hello Sailor!... : "Welcome to 'Sonny'! This is a Combat-Strategy game, but you are now in 'roaming' mode. Here you may customize your character, and prepare him for the next battle. The challenge is to fight until you reach the boss, and find a way to beat him so that you may move into the next zone. Start the next fight now by pressing the red icon on the screen after you close this window! Have fun!" Stage 2 ;Sonny : What are these things, anyway? They look horrid, decayed - and the smell is nauseating! ;Louis : I reckon they used to be part of the ship's crew... but, not anymore. ;Sonny : What's happened to them? ;Louis : It's complicated and we're running out of time! I'll tell you everything when we're off this ship! Popup Screen ;About Leveling Up : "You were able to upgrade your character just now because you have leveled up. Deciding which attributes and abilities you want is very important, as they can make a big difference later on in the game. You must also remember to equip your new abilities from your 'Ability Pool' into your 'Combat Action Bar' or you won't be able to use them. Some abilities can even be equipped more than once!" Stage 3 ;Louis : You're outnumbered. Don't worry, though! You have the strongest weapon. ;Sonny : This pipe? ;Louis : No, I'm talking about your brain! Think! Attack the weakest one first, and defend yourself when you can! Popup Screen ;About Items and Equipment : "The last enemy you fought dropped some items. Items are good for two things. You either equip it onto your character, or you can sell it at a shop (indicated by the blue icon on the 'map')." Stage 4 ;Louis : That green one in front of us is toxic. Watch out for its poison. ;Sonny : But, you're blind, how do you even know...? ;Louis : Don't get all technical on me, Sonny. Just be glad I told you. Stage 6 ;Sonny : Hey, I can see the speed boat hangar. It's right up ahead! ;Louis : I think I can hear helicopters, Sonny.. it must be the rescue team! Stage 7 ;Louis : Finally! You're here! I thought we would die on this forsaken ship! ;ZPCI Captain : Take them out, boys. We don't need any witnesses. ;Louis : What...? ;Sonny : Louis! This is NOT a good day to be shooting my friends! ;ZPCI Medic : Hey, look at that! That one just talked! ;ZPCI Captain : So what? That 'thing' is no different from the rest of them. Just do your job, soldier! Cutscene ;Louis : Sonny... Take this. ;Sonny : Louis, I don't know what to do or where to go! I don't remember anything! ;Louis : Just take it, please... ;Sonny : What is it? ;Louis : It's a tape. Maybe it can help you. ;Sonny : Louis? I don't need this! I need to remember! I need to- Zone 2: Ishiguro's Rest Stage 8 ;Sonny : Hey Uh... do you know where I can find the nearest pay phone? ;Frost Zombie : Uruhugh! ;Sonny : Whoa, take it easy! Popup Screen ;Sonny : This doesn't look too good... I'm stuck on a haunted beach with nothing but a stupid tape. I better keep going forward and see what's ahead, maybe I'll find some civilization. Maybe someone will help me... Stage 9 ;Sonny : What did I do to deserve this? Stage 10 ;Ghost Samurai : Leave...horrors...ahead... Stage 11 ;Ghost Assassin : You are not welcome here! Stage 12 ;ZPCI Hunter : There's another! Shoot him down. ;Sonny : By all means, try! Stage 14 ;ZPCI Hunter : There he is! He's wearing the stolen combat suit! ;Veradux : HEY! Hey, you! I don't know if you noticed, but I'm slightly outnumbered here! Could you help me out? ;Sonny : Can't say I'm too fond of these bastards myself. ;ZPCI Hunter : Focus fire! Everyone take the same target! Popup Screen ;Information : You have just gained a new team member. You can equip and adjust your team in the Inventory menu. Click to select a team member for viewing, and Shift-Click to remove or add a team member to join into fights with you. Right now you only have one team member, so arranging your team setup is not very important yet. Stage 15 ;Veradux : Thanks for helping me back there, bud. I'm Veradux. ;Sonny : They call me Sonny. I can't remember my real name. ;Ghost Assassin : The Sensei does not approve of your presence here! We've been sent to kill you! ;Veradux : I got your back, Sonny! Rip them open! Stage 17 ;Sensei Ishiguro : You tread our sacred grounds. You refuse to leave. For that, I shall break you. Zone 3: Gadi'Kala Stage 18 ;Veradux : You're kickin' ass! We make a heck of a team. ;Sonny : So. How long do you plan to stick around? ;Veradux : Uh... Until death do us part! ;Sonny : You're hilarious. ;Shaman of Blades : This is Shaman land! I'll cut you down in the name of my tribe! Popup Screen ;Sonny : We're finally away from that gloomy beach, and now the only things standing between us and civilization are a bunch of crazy shaman lunatics. I just want this day to be over. Stage 20 ;Sonny : Argh! Something is wrong... My head! ;Veradux : You alright Sonny? ;Sonny : Yeah I'll be alright. Stage 21 ;Shaman of Death : The 'Council' hunts you, infidels! Back away! Stage 23 ;Rockstar : That's about as far as you'll go! ;Sonny : Ha ha! Nice outfit. ;Veradux : It sure looks better than yours! ;Sonny : Hey! Who's side are you on? Stage 25 ;Veradux : Sonny... I'm starting to feel it too... ;Sonny : What's happening? Are we dying? ;Veradux : Not physically... But our minds are decaying. ;Sonny : Oh, brilliant. That doesn't sound painful at all. Stage 26 ;Sonny : How did I know we'd find them here as well? Stage 28 ;Veradux : Hey, go for the weaker one first, or we'll never get them down. Stage 29 ;Dokebi the Striker : We, the council, deem you dead! ;Argalla the Mender : You have trespassed here, and killed our brethren! ;Vendetta the Breaker : Your blood will pay for your misdeeds! ;Sonny : Haha... Who, us? We wouldn't hurt a fly! Stage 30 ;Veradux : Well, would you look at that! The last Shaman. How sad. Let's kill it! Stage 31 ;Sonny : No not these guys again... I can't ... I... Argh! ;Veradux : Someone is playing with our minds... Stay focused! Popup Screen ;Veradux : Sonny, we've got another threat to deal with... I think there is someone out there trying to control us. I don't think it's ZPCI either, they're down here killing those Devourers just like we are. No, we're facing a different enemy altogether. Stage 33 ;Zombie Ambassador : The Baron awaits you, children. ;Veradux : Is he the one behind these mind games? ;Zombie Ambassador : He is your new master. You shall obey. ;Sonny : Obey THIS, you twat! Stage 34 ;ZPCI Sniper : More Zombies! Let's fry them! We'll meet with the Paladin later. ;Elite Medic : We're wasting time, the Paladin needs our help to take down the Baron! ;Veradux : Reinforcements? That Baron must be one mean zombie. Stage 35 ;Baron Brixius : Welcome to the darkness, my children...become one with me and all beings. ;Galiant the Paladin : Finally, my reinforcements! It's good to see you're alive and well! ;Veradux : Just shut up and nod, Sonny. Shut up and nod. ;Galiant the Paladin : Wait, wasn't there supposed to be three of you? Stage 36 ;Veradux : The Baron is gone. Let's kill this whoopy superhero and leave! ;Sonny : But... why? He helped us- ;Veradux : Sonny. To them, we're vermin...we're monsters. : Now we can either be alive monsters, or dead monsters. You choose. ;Galiant the Paladin : What is this...? You would turn on me?! : You shall pay for this deception! Final Cutscene 'Sonny : We reached it just a couple of days after killing that Paladin... : I thought it would be the answer to everything. : The light at the end of the tunnel... : But no. Oh, no... This is where everything began. Endgame Screen Congratulations! You have finshed the game. Go to ArmorGames.com for more awesome games, and to check for updates on Sonny! If you still want to play there is one last challenge, but I'm warning you it is hard! If you continue you play, you will enter Zone 4, where you will have your entire team of six characters to gear up and choose from. You will face four tough bosses, and a training mode that scales endlessly with your level. THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY! It is just there for fun! Good luck, and thanks for playing! See you again next time! Trivia *Some of the voice overs are different from the readable text. *The image during the final cutscene seems like the Eye of New Alcatraz. Category:Sonny Category:Scripts